


On the Job Hazards

by strixus



Category: Meta - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 300 words, Cecil Writes Fanfic, Gen, Interns at Night Vale Radio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixus/pseuds/strixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an intern at the station was an amazing opportunity, Sandy knew, but she hadn’t really realized all the amazing perks of the job until today. </p><p>Or, Cecil writes fanfic, and new Intern Sandy gets to beta read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job Hazards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeratoCybernetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics/gifts).



> For TeratoCybernetics, who inspired this by thinking the Night Vale Radio crew might be amused at the Kink Meme's existence.

Being an intern at the station was an amazing opportunity, Sandy knew, but she hadn’t really realized all the amazing perks of the job until today. 

Sure, she’d done a lot of research, said the right rituals, and even bought three black doves for the sacrifice. Her application had been on the top of the pile, by the end. So what if she’d had to make sure at least one other intern had been reported to the Sheriff? It needed to be done anyway, and she was just doing her civic duty. How he’d made it past the Station Management, anyway, she couldn’t figure out. 

Yet here she was, her first day on the job, and she was starting to question why she’d wanted to do this. 

Cecil was amazing, and so fascinating to watch work. But he’d handed her this ... story to edit. 

He’d nearly pounced out of the studio into her little cube during a weather report, waiving the papers at her excitedly.

“Intern Sandy! Here, I need you to finish betaing this! Paul left so suddenly with the Sheriff’s Secret Police that he didn’t get a chance to finish, and I really want to get this chapter posted soon.” 

She’d taken it from his hand, he’d smiled, and dashed back just as the weather report was ending. Only then had she read the first few lines. 

Cecil had, apparently, handed her a chapter of a self insert fan fiction involving Carlos the Scientist, of all people, and asked her - Intern Sandy - to beta read it! 

Sandy couldn’t help but grin stupidly. She’d been stalking Cecil’s tumblr for a week, now, waiting for the update with this chapter, and now she got to read it before anyone else!


End file.
